Valentine's Day
by Ieeerr
Summary: IF Kendall was gonna confess his love for Logan in an interview, then it had to be on Ellen, and on Valentine's Day, and there they were: On their way to an interview with Ellen on Valentine's Day, everything arranged, everything ready.


**Happy Valentine's Day, my gorgeous readers.**  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>

_Today's the day. _Kendall thought as he stood under the shower. _Today's the day that I will tell the world that I'm head over heals in love with my best friend._ He finished that thought with a sigh

It's not gonna be a surprise for the world alone though, his crush and his other two best friends will be surprised and maybe even shocked too. And what about their families? But Kendall was sure: Today, the 14th of February, aka Valentine's Day, he was gonna tell Logan Henderson, the gorgeous brunette, that he is in love with him.

Kendall was nervous, but everything was gonna be okay. He had everything planned out and there is nothing that could go wrong, except for Logan hating him after he told him he loves him. Although, Kendall thought that Logan wouldn't really hate him, he could reject him, and things would be awkward for a week or two, but he didn't think it would ruin their friendship. He _hoped_ it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Kendall was quiet during breakfast. He wouldn't talk unless someone asked him something and that worried his family. This was nothing like the happy Kendall at all, but if they asked him what was going on, Kendall would just say, "You will find out later today." which made his parents and brothers even more confused.

At 10AM exactly a car stopped outside their house. Kendall could see Ranel, James, Carlos and _sigh_, Logan, already in the car. Ranel was driving, James sat next to Ranel on the passenger seat, and Carlos and Logan were sitting on the backseat, where Kendall had to try and fit himself onto as well.

Kendall said 'bye' to his parents and brothers, he gave his mother a kiss, and his father and brothers an high-five. "Have fun, baby brother. Say hi to Ellen for me." Kevin said.

"I will," Kendall laughed. "Bye everyone."

They all said 'goodbye' again, and he then made his way outside, to the car. He opened the door on the side where Logan was sitting, and immediately heard 4 voices say 'Hey'. He greeted them back, and sat down on the place where Logan had been sitting a few seconds earlier. He carefully closed the door, but the three boys on the backseat weren't that broad so the door closed easily.

"Ready to go?" Ranel asked.

"Yup." Kendall said.

Ranel honked the horn, and the boys waved at the Schmidt family, while they drove away. The Schmidt's waved back, and when the boys were out of sight, they stopped and walked back inside. The next few hours would be full of wondering about what was going on with Kendall, and what he was actually gonna do. But they trusted and knew him well enough to know that it wasn't gonna be something stupid or bad.

Kendall was silent during the whole car ride. The other four guys would talk about whatever it was, while Kendall was just staring outside the window.

"Hey Ken, are you okay?"

Kendall turned his head away from the window and saw Logan looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall fake-smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Kendall just nodded in response. He was about to turn his head away from that gorgeous face, and those beautiful brown eyes, wherein he was almost drowning, when Logan asked, "So, are you excited about the interview?"

_Interview?_ Kendall thought. _Oh, crap of course, we're on our way to an interview. _Whoever planned this interview is a genius. IF Kendall was gonna confess his love for Logan in an interview, then it had to be on Ellen, and on Valentine's Day, and there they were: On their way to an interview with Ellen on Valentine's Day, everything arranged, everything ready.

"Kendall?"

Kendall blinked rapidity, trying to blink his thoughts away.

"Uh, yes. I'm excited about the interview."

"Good. So am I. I can't wait to meet Ellen. She's awesome."

"Yeah." Kendall smiled at him, getting a smile in return. He then turned his head back, and started to look out the window again.

10 minutes later they arrived at the TV studio.

It was 1 hour before the interview, but they still had to get their hair and make-up done. They already had done their hair, of course, but the TV people always tried to make it look even better. And for the make-up: They didn't need any make-up, but when they had an interview for TV it was standard that they would get a little bit of make-up on their faces, to make then look extra flawless.

Kendall was done and was ready to go and do the interview, while the hair and make-up artists were still trying to make the other three, well two, look good. Logan didn't need any of the things the girl was powdering on his face, he is perfect just how he is.

Kendall walked out of the dressing room, with a bottle of water in his hand. He needed a little bit of fresh air, and he just wanted to think it all over one more time, in silence.

He walked out of the door, and sat down in a bench a few meters away from the door. He opened the water bottle and took a few sips while thinking about what he was about to do. _I'm completely nuts for doing this on Ellen. Every-fucking-body watches this show. I just hope that IF he rejects me, it's not gonna be too painful. _He took one more sip and then sighed.

"That was a big sigh."

Kendall looked up, he hadn't heard or seen someone walk out of the door, but there she was, it was actually the first time he saw her in real life, and she was _gorgeous_.

"Ellen," Kendall stood up. "It's so nice to meet you! Happy Valentine's Day" He reached his hand out for her to shake it. But instead of shaking it, Ellen grabbed his hand and pulled Kendall into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's nice to meet you too and Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Ellen said, after the pulled away a few seconds after the hug started.

Kendall smiled widely.

"Take a seat." Ellen said, pointing towards the bench Kendall had just stood up from. They both made their way over to it, and sat down closely to each other.

"I really admire you for what you're about to do." Ellen said after a while.

Kendall smiled. He had arranged all the things with the management of the show, and apparently Ellen knew about it too. Well, of course she had to know about it, it was her show after all. "Thank you so much. I'm so nervous. I'm so scared he will hate me."

"It's the short one with the short, spiked-up hair, right?"

"Yeah."

"I promise you he won't hate you and he will absolutely love this, because you did it for him, and for no one else."

"How are you so sure?"

"I saw the way he looked at you and how he looked sad and confused when you walked out of the dressing room without saying anything."

"You were watching us?"

Ellen chuckled, "Yes, sorry. But believe me, he likes you too."

"I hope so."

"I know so. It will be fine." Ellen smiled, but she saw the tears that were almost falling from Kendall's eyes. "Come here."

Kendall leaned in and let the tears escape onto Ellen's shoulder, wetting her shirt. She wrapped her arms around Kendall's back and ran her hands up and down, trying to calm him down.

"I'm so scared." Kendall sobbed.

"I know. But I'm 100 percent sure it will be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you."

Kendall then sat back up straight and dried his tears.

"Everything will be fine." Ellen said, helping Kendall with drying his tears, carefully patting his face to not get the make-up messed up to much.

"Thank you."

They smiled at each other and sat there in silence for a while.

"We should talk over the things that we need to do. It's almost time to go on."

Kendall looked at his watch, seeing that they had 15 minutes left.

"Okay."

"I will ask about your guys' Valentine plans, and then you will go and asked Logan to be your Valentine, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Any preference as to when I ask it? In the beginning, middle, end?"

"I guess around the end would be nice."

"End it is. I think we should go back now. I need to pull on another shirt, since people will notice this," She pointed at the stain, created by Kendall's tears. "and then we will get complain emails and _blablabla_."

Kendall chuckled, but said, "I'm really sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry at all. Come on, we should get going."

They stood up and walked back to the dressing room together. Ellen stopped Kendall when he wanted to walk in without saying anything. "Kendall, wait. I wanted to say good luck." She pulled him into a hug and said, "Good luck."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks." He said after they pulled away.

Ellen smiled and winked at him before turning around and disappearing into the hallway to her own private dressing room.

Kendall opened the door and walked in. "Kendall! Oh my god! Where were you? I was so worried!" Logan was hanging around his neck now. _Maybe Ellen was right.._

"I'm here now, so it's all good."

"Don't do that to me, ever again."

"I won't."

Logan let go of him, and looked at his face. Kendall looked back, neither of them saying anything.

"Kendall, can you some here real quick? We need to check you one last time before you can go on."

Kendall broke the eye contact he had with Logan and walked over to one of the hair and make-up people.

After they checked Kendall and retouched his make-up and hair a little bit he was ready to go. James, Carlos and Logan were checked one last time too and they too, were ready to go.

It was 10 minutes before the show, and Ellen walked up to them, to introduce herself. All the boys said 'Hi' and told her that it was an honour to be there and that they were really looking forward to the interview.

Ellen was called onto the stage, but just before she walked away, she pulled Kendall aside.

"The bucket with the rose is there." She whispered, pointing to a bucket with a rose in it.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled.

"Good luck again and I will have your back, no matter what."

"Thank you."

Ellen then walked on the stage, the audience cheering, yelling and clapping like crazy.

She did a little talk, and got the audience warmed up by teasing them about that Big Time Rush was gonna be there and things like that, and then it was time to go live.

It was completely silent in the TV studio when the producer said, "Live in 5.. 4.. 3.." And then continued counting down with his fingers, because otherwise the people who were watching this at home, could hear the counting.

The man had counted down completely and Ellen was now talking, welcoming the audience and the viewers to the live show, and telling them who the guests would be, which apart from Big Time Rush, wasn't really that interesting.

Big Time Rush would be the last guests on the show of today, so the four boys were sitting on a couch, watching the show from backstage.

After all the guest had been talked to, it was time for Big Time Rush. Kendall sighed, knowing that it was gonna happen between now and 10 minutes. The four boys did their handshake and wished each other good luck and much fun.

"Here they are, Big Time Rush!" Ellen said enthusiastically.

Ellen stood up while the boys walked on stage. The guys all shook Ellen's hand and then sat down.

Kendall was sitting closest to Ellen, with Carlos next to him, James next to Carlos, and Logan next to James.

Ellen first started with asking questions about their upcoming movie, and how it was to film it. The boys told her about the Beatles songs, and the filming process, not leaving out how much fun they had while filming and also how much fun they had when they were not filming, especially in that one haunted hotel.

She asked about their music, and how it was being around each other basically twenty-four hours a day, 7 days a week. She got as answer that they all loved each other, and of course they do fight a lot, but the one thing they do more, is laughing and having a great time together. That made Ellen and the audience 'Awwh' out loud.

Kendall made sure to talk every now and then even thought he couldn't really concentrate on the questions.

Then there it was: "It's Valentine's Day today, as you guys have noticed probably."

They smiled and nodded.

"Do you guys have a girlfriend, or maybe boyfriend, who you'll be spending the rest of the day with?" Ellen asked.

"I do, I have a girlfriend." Carlos said.

"We don't." James said, talking for himself, Logan and Kendall.

"Are you guys looking for someone to spend this day with?" Ellen asked.

"Well," James started. He turned to the audience and said, "I see a lot of pretty ladies, so who knows. Who knows." He laughed.

Kendall noticed that Logan was remarkably silent. Normally he would've made a comment like James just did, but he didn't, which was weird.

"What about you two, Kendall and Logan?" Ellen asked.

"Oh well, I'll see what happens today." Logan said.

"Same here." Kendall agreed.

"Do you guys have any celebrity crushes who you'd want to spend this Valentine's Day with?" Ellen asked.

"I'd like to spend the day with Megan Fox." Carlos said.

"Emma Watson for me." James said, laughing.

"I wouldn't say no to Rachel McAdams." Logan said.

"What about you Kendall?" Ellen asked when Kendall didn't say anything.

_Logan Henderson. _Kendall thought. But he couldn't say that of course. He wanted to say it, but this wasn't the right question, Kendall decided. But a little bit of mysteriousness wouldn't do any harm.

"There is someone in this very room."

"Is it me?" Ellen asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Kendall said, smiling.

Kendall looked to the side, and saw his three friends looking at him, confusedly. He just shrugged.

"I have one more questions left guys. Do you guys have any specific plans for Valentine's Day?" Ellen asked.

"No, not really." James answered.

"Neither do I." Logan said.

"I'm gonna take my girlfriend out for dinner, and we'll have a romantic evening and night together."

"That's so cute." Ellen said, smiling. "And you Kendall?"

"I ..actually ..wanna do something right now." Kendall said. _This is it. _He thought as he stood up and walked to the side of the décor where the bucket with the rose in it was standing. He grabbed the very beautiful red rose and walked back to the hostess of the show and his best friends, who were looking very shocked and confused, while Ellen was smiling widely.

Kendall walked towards Logan, and sat down on his knee in front of him.

"Logan, would you be my Valentine?" Kendall asked, shyly but he looked Logan in the eyes deeply while he held out the rose to him.

"Oh my god." Logan whispered. He stared at Kendall with wide eyes and an open mouth. Kendall was smiling, but the longer Logan took to answer, the more the smile disappeared.

Everyone looked at the two, pending Logan's answer.

"I.. I would love to." Logan eventually said quietly.

Ellen, the audience and even James and Carlos cheered, whistled and clapped, totally happy for the two.

Logan stood up and pulled Kendall to his feet, immediately pulling him into a hug. The hug lasted for at least a minute, and so did all the cheers.

Kendall pulled back from the hug, and offered the rose to Logan again. He took it and smelled it with his eyes closed. "I love it, Kendall." Logan said, opening his eyes and looking deeply into Kendall's eyes. Logan then frowned. "This isn't some stupid joke, is it?"

"No! No! Of course it's not!"

"I can confirm that it isn't a joke." Ellen said.

Logan looked at Kendall again, and his face turned into one big smile, "I love it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I like it a lot."

"I like _you_ a lot."

"I like you a lot too."

They smiled at each other. "Logan, I have one more question."

"Ask away."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" The audience was completely silent, waiting for Logan to answer.

"I thought you would never ask. Yes, I wanna be your boyfriend."

The audience cheered while the two lovers kissed each other passionately.

"I love you so much, Logie." Kendall said, after they pulled away.

"I love you too." Logan said happily.

"Can you guys come sit down again?" Ellen asked.

The two sat down, now next to each other, holding each other's hands, and in Logan's other hand the rose, of course. They were smiling widely.

"I told you." Ellen told Kendall.

"Thank you so much."

"Wow-wait, she told you what?" Logan asked confused.

"She told me that she could tell that you liked me too, and that you would like this if I did this."

"What y'all don't know, is that I had a crying boy on my shoulder, about an hour ago, scared that the love of his life would hate him if he did this."

"You were scared that I would hate you?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Yes."

"Silly boy. I love you so much."

Kendall chuckled. "I love you too."

"What do you guys think about this?" Ellen asked James and Carlos.

"We knew they liked each other." James started.

"What?" The lovebirds asked.

"You guys are so obvious. Everyone knew they liked each other, but for some reason the two didn't know the love of their life, was the other ones love of their life too." James finished.

"Yeah. If they had taken much longer, we would've set them up." Carlos added.

"Really?" Kendall, Logan and Ellen asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes."

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot that you're okay with this." Kendall said.

"Of course we are, you're our best friends, we love you."

"We love you too."

"I think this is a great end for this Valentine's Day show." Ellen stood up and continued, "I wanna thank all the guests of today, I wanna thank the audience, and the people who watched at home. Thanks everyone, see you next time!"

Ellen waved and the camera went up in the air slowly. While the end credits rolled, you could see through the letters Ellen walking back towards the four boys, who had stand up and were now hugging each other. Ellen walked up to Kendall first and gave him a big hug. She then gave Logan a hug, saying something to him, which the viewers at home couldn't hear, but it made him smile, so it was good. Ellen then gave James and Carlos a hug, and then the commercial for the next program could be seen.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Mrs. Schmidt said, still staring at the TV screen.

"No one did, but I'm happy for them. They're a cute couple." Mr. Schmidt said.

"We should send them a text message."

* * *

><p>The four boys and Ellen were sitting in the dressing room, just the five of them, talking about the show.<p>

"It's very brave what you did, Kendall." Ellen said.

"I agree with that." Logan said to his boyfriend.

Kendall looked at Logan and smiled. "I was very nervous and scared. I've thought about not doing it a lot during the interview actually."

"I'm glad you did it."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too, Ken."

The two leaned in and shared a quick kiss.

"You guys are a very cute couple." Ellen commented.

"Thanks." Kendall and Logan said in unison.

"Did you already hear something from your parents?" James asked.

"My phone isn't turned on." Kendall said.

"Mine isn't either."

They reached into their pockets and turned their phones on. They immediately heard their ringtone, over and over again, making them all laugh.

"I have 36 new text messages." Kendall said, with wide eyes.

"I have 29."

They read them all, showing them to each other only. Every message was a positive one. Everyone was happy for them, wished them a great time together, and they said they were a perfect couple. It was really amazing.

Kendall then arrived at the first text message he got, which was from his mom.

_"I'm so happy for you and Logan. You two make a great couple. I love you both. I invited Logan's family over for dinner tonight, so take Logan with you too. We love you. xMom, Dad, Kevin and Kenneth."_

He showed it too Logan, who kissed Kendall's cheek after reading it.

Logan had a text message from his parents too, which was similar to the one Kendall's family sent.

They were really glad everyone was so positive and happy, even though they knew that there was also people who were gonna hate them for who they are. But as long as they had each other, it was gonna be absolutely fine.

"Are you glad you did it Kendall?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, definitely. I have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever, and I'm never ever gonna let him go."

"That's so cute." Ellen said.

"You're gorgeous too, you know." Logan said to Kendall. "Absolutely stunning, and you will never ever ever get rid of me. This is the best day in my life. I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too." Kendall said as he leaned it. "Best Valentine's Day ever." He said against Logan's lips before they kissed deeply, passionately and lovingly, completely forgetting everything and everyone around them.

**Weird ending. I hope you guys enjoyed and liked this! Please review and let me know what you think! :D  
>~I might have messed up the POV somewhere.. Sorry if that's the case. :( <strong>


End file.
